Apprentice Hunt
by Marvelboy888
Summary: After the downfall of the Brotherhood of Evil, many new teens joined the Titans, which for Slade means many possible new apprentices. Includes Jericho, Argent, Pantha and more. First FanFic. Please Review!


The Apprentice Saga

(I do not own Cartoonnetwork, nor do i own Teen Titans, i just write about them.)

This is my first Fan Fiction on here, but please don't go easy on the reviews just because I am new. I need comments that will improve my writing, not one that will just have me keep writing crappy things. Thanks, Marvelboy888

Takes place after Titans Together

Chapter 1: Villainous Revelations

_Slade's New Base: Location Unkown_

The Titans. It was a subject that Slade had particular... hate about. It seemed simple, Slade was a villain and the Titans were heroes. The heroes were supposed to stop the villains. Like those pathetic Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and their many flaws. But with Slade, things were different. For the Titans, Slade was a villian that had not only done bad deeds, but killed one of their friends too. He had participated in things that did not only hurt the Titans physically, but mentally as well. He had forced Robin to turn against his friends. He had helped the process in which Raven released her demon father, Trigon. He had convinced Terra to join him in his plans as his apprentice. To the Titans, Slade was evil personified. For Slade the Titans were just a small inconvience in the way of his quest.

He stood from his uncomfortable, rusty metal chair and placed his hand on his chin. Pondering, he thought about his next move, and turned the T.V. on, watching the news. An attractive black haired woman said "We have breaking news! The Titans have just stopped the Brotherhood of Evil and emerged victorious with many new members! Among them are Thunder and Lightning, the ones responsible for the "Fire Demon" attack a couple years ago..." Slade remembered that well. "... Also joining are the archer Speedy, speed heroes Mas and Menos, the aquatic Aqualad, Bumblebee, caveman Gannark, the girl that can turn herself crystal Kole, speedster Kid Flash, and former villian Jinx amung others. More details soon." He flicked the T.V. off, slamming the remote down.

He thought for a moment. This gave him a new oppurtunity to gather new recruits for himself. New Apprentices. "Let the gathering begin." he smirked and he walked towards his computer.

_Titans Tower: Jump City_

"Cyborg, it's my turn to play "Super Ninja Fury 2" !" Beast Boy said running towards Cyborg. Cyborg laughed and replied with "No Way! I'm almost to the Last Boss AND the High Score!" He stuck his large metal hand out and Beast Boy ran into it and fell to the ground. "Hey!" he shouted, transforming into a snake and slithering towards the controller. "Oh, no you don't" Cy replied and he grabbed the snake and threw it across the room. Beast Boy hit the wall and said "That's it! Give it to me or else!" morphing back into his human form.

"No"

"You asked for it!"

Beast Boy ran towards Cyborg and turned into a ram. He hit Cyborg head on and the controller went flying into the air. He felt a foot touch his back Beast Boy saw Robin up into the air, catching the controller. He landed on the floor and the screen flashed: GAME OVER in bright orange letters. "Now look what you did!" Cyborg yelled pointing at Beast Boy and standing up. "It was my turn!" The green haired boy replied, having morphed back.

"No, It wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No it was not!"

"Yes it was!"

"You played it all yesterday!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!..."

As the two continued their argument Raven, who had been sitting at the table reading the whole time muttered "Those two are mature." and rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Robin, having been playing this whole time, stood up and said "Done." Both Cyborg and Beast Boy turned and saw the screen was blinking: HIGH SCORE! CONGRATS! Their mouths were wide open in shock. Robin yawned and said "That was easier than the last one." and walked towards the gym. Cyborg and Beast Boy closed their mouths and sat down. "How does that spiky-haired little kid do it?" Cyborg asked rubbing his head. Beast Boy shrugged and dove for the controller. "No Way! It's still my turn!" "No it's not!"

Suddenly Starfire burst in and said "Happy Glordfloggeduhum Day!" Rave, Robin (who hadn't made it to the gym yet, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stopped and looked at her. "Glordflodden-what?" Beast Boy said from underneath Cyborg with the controller in his hands. "It is a joyous holiday in which we Tameranians all sing traditional Glordflogg songs to each other all day long." Raven closed her book and said "No Singing." and walked towards her room. Robin ran towards the Gym and Cyborg dove off of Beast Boy and headed towards his room, sprinting. Beast Boy stood up and started walking away, but Star cornered him. "Would like to sing with me?" She asked her green eyes wide and her shiny teeth showing. "Uh.." Beast Boy started but he was interrupted by Star saying "Oh! Thank You, friend!" and hugging him tightly.

She released him and took in a breath just about to sing when a loud alarm went off. "Titans Trouble!" Robin said running out the door followed by Raven and Cyborg. "Thank You." Beast Boy said under his breath and ran after them. Star sighed and flew after them.

End of Chapter 1

Please Review and say if you did or didn't like it


End file.
